The Worst Son-in-Law
by Prince Badman
Summary: During the marriage Hyuga Hiashi was happy and satisfied with his son-in-law. He had thought he got all the things he wanted in his son-in-law. So what happened that makes him see Naruto as a vile monster? It is not the Kyubi that is for sure, so what on earth is the reason? ONE SHOT


_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone, this is a one shot that just came in my mind. I am trying something a little different with this one. I know many of you are waiting for my other story updates. Sorry to say they will take around a month so please be patient. Meanwhile give this a read and enjoy. I hope you like this story. Please READ AND REVIEW.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hyuga Hiashi, the head of the mighty Hyuga clan of Konohagakure sat in his room with a highly troubled expression. If anyone was to notice this expression on the usually stoic clan head, the said person would assume that some sort of calamity was to befall the clan. However his apparent unease had nothing to do with any sort of problem related to the clan. In fact, after the world ending threat of Toneri Otsutsuki, things have been looking up once again. And the recent wedding of Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the elemental nations with his daughter Hyuga Hinata, the famed Hyuga princess was a welcome and auspicious occasion that was celebrated by one and all. Hiashi had even played the role of overprotective father to perfection although his threats were mostly irrelevant for a) he was trying to cow down undoubtedly the most powerful man on the planet who could literally wipe out mountains if he wished, b) the man has saved his daughter's life so he graciously accepted this union, c) his daughter has been in love with the said man since her childhood and Hiashi for once in his life wanted to be fully supportive of his daughter's happiness. Not to mention that he, Hyuga Hiashi, has been convinced (read threatened) by several Kage level shinobi who wanted the best for their surrogate son/brother, student, best friend, disciple etc. Yes sir, Hyuga Hiashi did not lose composure when Senju Tsunade had visited him in a private setting for some wedding plans. Not even when she casually cracked her knuckles and told him several stories about how she had pounded countless people who got on her bad side. He convinced himself that everyone in Konoha had known about that fact and Tsunade's super strength was general knowledge. He had not batted an eyelash when Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi had come to inform him about the marriage arrangements that were to take place in a public setting as the guest list was rather lengthy.

"Oh by the way Hiashi-san, I almost forgot." The copy nin drawled on in his lazy tone. "I am sure Tsunade-sama must have already said this, but it is my duty as a sensei to Naruto to reinforce this sentiment. Please don't give too much grief to my cute little student, otherwise I would be forced to recall the cold blooded Kakashi from my ANBU days to set things straight." The damnable eye-smile of the former Sharingan no Kakashi on full display as he said his part.

The trend of these type of meetings had continued with Godaime Kazekage Sabaku-no-Gaara unexpectedly accompanied by Kumo Jinchuriki Killer-B. Talk about a tense setting. Hiashi had taken it all in stride like a proper Hyuga, after swallowing a lot of pride of course. Hiashi would also never admit to wake up screaming from a recent nightmare he had. What made it unique was the fact that in this particular nightmare he had met with a couple he hadn't expected to meet anytime soon. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. He would have been surprised and glad to see those two if he hadn't found himself on the receiving end of the sheer terror that was Akai Chishio no Habanero. The woman, who was also the mother of his soon to be son-in-law had painted a gruesome image of how she would use her chains on Hiashi if he dared to torment her precious son in any form. After she had finished her rant in which she had shook Hiashi by his collar quite a few times, it had been Minato's turn. The usually jolly mannered man had congratulated him on being in laws and even given him a hug. After the cordial greeting the man had flipped a switch, turning into Kiroi Senko the terror of Iwa and the only shinobi to receive a flee on sight order in a bingo book. He had made it quite clear that any indiscretion on Hiashi's part towards Naruto would result in Hiashi being on the receiving end of a Rasengan enema even if it meant Minato coming back from grave to do it. He had woke up screaming when Kushina advanced towards him for a second turn. Hiashi found the situation highly ironic that he, the father of the bride was being threatened by various sources to play nice with the groom. Despite all this he was content. After all he was hardly in a situation to complain. (Because Hiashi is a good boy!).

Of course initially like everyone else he had thought the boy to be nuisance. Over the years he had seen the loudmouthed class clown transform into the man he was now. As of today, Uzumaki Naruto was powerful beyond measure, adored by the masses, politically connected, ferociously protective of his precious people and loved his daughter with all his heart. In short he was everything Hiashi could have asked in a son in law. However after the happenings of the past week, which were the sole cause of Hiashi's distress he had concluded that Uzumaki Naruto was probably the worst sort of son-in-law imaginable. It wasn't that Hiashi had suddenly discovered Uzumaki's deep, dark, hidden secret. It wasn't that Uzumaki was rude or ill-behaved. He continued to display the qualities of one of the most decent young man Hiashi had ever met. No. It was not for any of those kind of reasons that Uzumaki Naruto was an awful son-in-law. This was something known only to Hiashi himself. People didn't know. They couldn't possibly know…the truth, the very reason that Hyuga Hiashi cursed the day Naruto and Hinata stood at the altar, hand in hand, reciting their vows. The sole reason why Uzumaki Naruto was the worst son in law anyone father could ever have: The creaking roof of his room.

Now one must be wondering how this was related to Hiashi's problem. A faulty piece of wood slab, in fact even a perfectly fine wood slab sometimes give creaking sounds when sudden pressure is exerted on it. Given that the Hyuga mansion was a traditionally built building constructed from some of the finest wood in the Fire Country, this creaking wasn't a problem of much importance. The problem was that, this particular creaking happened rhythmically and repetitively at least eight to ten times a day. This creaking had begun after his daughter and his son-in-law had taken a temporary residence in the room situated just above Hiashi's own. Hiashi himself had offered the newlyweds to stay in the Hyuga mansion till their new house was fully prepared. He had insisted that it was his responsibility towards his daughter and son-in-law to provide them with residence and hospitality till their own haven was prepared. Naruto had commissioned the new house to be constructed in one of the best regions of Konoha, the land which belonged to Senju clan, provided to him by Godaime as a wedding gift. The construction would have been finished well in time but some unfortunate circumstances had delayed it. And thus the recently joined Uzumaki couple had found themselves in care of Hyuga. Oh how the decision now grated on Hiashi's conscience. Being the head of the clan Hiashi had managed the finances since long ago. This had made him capable of doing simple mathematics in his well refined mind quite easily with perfect accuracy. Naruto and Hinata had been there for two weeks. On average, the chandelier shook nine times a day, that's sixty three times a week, multiplied by two, a whopping one hundred and twenty six. One Hundred and Twenty Six times, and that was only on average, who knows how many times it had really been. He suppressed the urge to activate his Byakugan, rush up to the room and jyuken the boy in the place where it hurts the most. He needed a lot of grandkids to spoil but this was unacceptable. And the infernal creaking had started yet again.

'Could this get any worse?' Hiashi lamented in his agony. His musings were answered in a manner that added to his misery for the door of his room opened and his younger daughter Hanabi entered with an elder in tow.

"Good morning Otou-sama." Hanabi greeted her father in a respectful manner.

"Greetings Hiashi-sama." The elder followed suit with a polite greeting.

"Good morning Hanabi, greetings to you too honourable elder. What brings you both to my room this early in the morning?" Hiashi enquired while motioning them to take a seat.

"Ah, you see Hiashi sama…" The elder was interrupted by the groaning and creaking of the roof which continued for a complete minute before leaving them in an awkward silence. Thankfully his daughter seemed fully composed. Either she was unaware of the implications of the said creaking in her naivety or she had a better game face than Hiashi himself.

"Please continue." Hiashi said while maintaining his stoic face.

"I just wanted to…" The elder's voice trailed into the squeak and creak which was even more rigorous than before. "Oh, yes. Oh, to be that young again…" Elder Hikari trailed of wistfully with a knowing smile on her face.

"N-n-nee-chan and Naruto-sama are d-d-doing that at this time…." Hanabi stuttered and turned red in a perfect replica of her elder sister as realization suddenly dawned on her.

"HANABI!" Hiashi cried out scandalised. "Honourable elder how could you…?"

"Oh Hiashi-sama, as if you and Hitomi-sama were any better in your youth." The elder actually smirked at him. Hanabi was now redder than a tomato as Hiashi coughed and spluttered in indignation.

"We will discuss this another time. You are dismissed elder Hikari." Hiashi spoke out overcoming his indignation with great difficulty. "Daughter, you too go ahead and do your work. And I will be having a detailed conversation with your brother-in-law in great detail."

"Otou-sama please don't. It will be an embarrassment for both of you." Hanabi squeaked out somehow, her cheeks tinted red. "I will go and talk to nee-chan alone after sometime and inform her of this."

"Very well, but if this continues…." A fuming Hiashi Hyuga quickly left the room for other premises with his threat hanging in the air.

********************************line break***********************************

 _Sometime later…._

Hanabi stood outside the room of her sister as she politely knocked twice.

"Come in." Her sister's soothing voice called out.

She entered the room and observed it with a quick glance. Her sister and brother in law were sitting together on the bed and reading some of the letters that had arrived from various dignitaries congratulating them on their marriage.

"Oh Hanabi-chan, how are you?" Naruto greeted her with a bright smile.

"I am good Ni-sama. How are the two of you?" She answered with a polite smile.

"Hanabi-chan! Just call me Naruto or Ni-chan, no need to be so formal. It is least I demand from you after rescuing you like a little princess" Naruto spoke with a fake pout.

"You don't look good pouting Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke as she lightly slapped her husband on his arm. "So, do you need anything Hanabi?"

"Umm about that. Can I talk to you in private?" Hanabi asked in a timid manner.

"You mean with me alone?" Hinata enquired as she moved towards her sister.

"Umm yeah you see the matter is quite sensitive." Hanabi started poking her forefingers together in manner reminiscent of Hinata. Hinata grew flustered as pink tinted her cheeks while Naruto simply gave a shit eating grin.

"The matter, it is about the creaking of the floor isn't it?" The grin on Naruto's face could have put a hyena to shame.

"Y-y-yes." Hanabi's voice was instantly turned into a high pitched squeak as Hinata hid her face in her palms.

"Tell me Hanabi, is your father currently sitting in his room?" Naruto asked as Hinata peaked from between her fingers.

"Yes." Hanabi replied in affirmative.

"Great." With that Naruto stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down as Hanabi watched him dumbfounded.

"Naruto-kun, please stop that this instant." Hinata shouted at her goofball of a husband.

"No!" Naruto answered from the bed, flashing his wife a charming smile.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said again in a pleading tone, "Please, do you have any idea what my otou-sama is probably thinking right now?"

"Well obviously," Naruto answered, "Otherwise I wouldn't be doing it."

Hanabi's jaw dropped to the floor. She tried to formulate some words to express herself but she just stood there gaping like a fish. She was for once in her entire life gobsmacked about the sheer incredulity of the situation. Getting back to her senses she spoke in a firm voice "Ni-sama, please stop jumping up and down on the bed. If you don't I'm pretty sure my otou-sama will proceed on the war path."

"Well this is actually payback for the threats he made against me when I formally asked your sister's hand in marriage. Also it's her fault," Naruto countered pointing towards his flustered wife, "She shouldn't have told me about the floor."

"I told you because I thought maybe we should be more…respectful of my family. Especially my otou-sama, you know how he is. Even if he was being an overprotective father I think you have had enough of the payback." Hinata answered as Naruto rolled his eyes while slamming his feet down on the mattress for perhaps the millionth time that week.

"I haven't pranked anyone in a long time and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. My inner prankster simply couldn't let it slip. The best thing about this room is that due to seals they can't even use the Byakugan to check on us" Naruto spoke with a devious smirk on his face.

"Well of course the seals are there to provide you both the privacy." Hanabi replied.

"And I am highly grateful for that. Anyways you know what I think? I think you both need to lighten up a bit." Naruto was back in his element.

"How so?" Hinata and Hanabi eyed him curiously.

"Care to join me?" Naruto stepped towards one end of the bed and motioned toward the other.

Both the sisters stared at him, first incredulously and then humorously. They gave a look to each other before identical mischievous smiles grew on their faces. This was the epitome of un-Hyuga like behaviour.

"Naruto-kun, you are unbelievable." Hinata giggled as she stepped up onto the bed.

"That's why you love me Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned as he offered a hand to both the ladies.

"Yeah. I don't even know what this is going to do to otou-sama." Hanabi too quipped in.

"Oh I know what exactly will be going through his mind. Since you are here and floor is still going to creak he will be thinking that I have somehow roped his precious younger daughter into whatever debauchery I am committing with his elder daughter." Naruto chuckled much to the horror of Hinata and Hanabi as they realised the true implications of their actions. "May be I should send him a note stating that Shadow clones in a highly effective and versatile jutsu."

"NARUTO-KUN/NI-SAMA!" Two scandalised voices cried out as they grabbed the nearest thing to them and pelted him it.

********************************line break***********************************

Hyuga Hiashi checked the clock as it has been 5 minutes since his younger daughter went to talk to her sister. Much to his horror the floor started to creak again. Assuming the worst that the monster has somehow sunken his claws into his younger daughter as well, the middle-aged man stormed up the stairs, his Byakugan blazing in its full glory. He climbed through a set of stairs, scampered down the hallway and before he knew it, he was in front of his daughter's door. His anger boiled as he heard the creaking of Hinata's bed. He could hardly hear hushed words before villainous chuckling reached his ears. Hiashi began to feel a bit unnerved as he realized that he really did not want to see what was clearly happening behind that door, but his fatherly instincts remained too strong to ignore as he reached for the door handle and prepared to have a very long and violent talk with his accursed Son-in-law. Until… "NARUTO-KUN/NI-SAMA!" Hiashi ran away with speeds he hadn't utilised in his entire ninja career.

 _ **SO! How was it good, bad or normal…please do tell in your reviews or PMs.**_


End file.
